In amusement devices such as pinball machines there is significant advantage by providing variety and unpredictability of play. To this end, in a previous pinball game known as Turtles, manufactured by Data East Pinball, Inc. a spinning turntable was provided flush with the playfield to provide a change in direction of motion of balls rolling on the playfield.
By this invention, further unpredictability and unexpected action is provided to a spinning turntable for pinball or any other amusement device, in which balls may be captured on the turntable, to rotate rather in the manner of a ball on a roulette wheel, until released by a predetermined event taking place in the device, or if desired by the specific control of the player.